Bad Company
by MountainOuttaATim
Summary: Jaune Arc, the weakest Arc, until one day, when he slams the door too hard, he awakens a mystical power. A power that will stand by him in his darkest hour and help him in his journey to be the greatest huntsman ever. (Rated T but will probably be M later on.)
1. The Arc Brother

**I Own Nothing**

Jaune, at best, was considered to be a weak boy by his family. Sure, he was quite strong, stronger than most people at his age, but his family were not "most people".

He was the 2nd youngest, his twin Joan was a minute younger, but he was the weakest by far. What didn't help was that, due to her husband being away for most of their lives and not wanting all her children to fight, his mother Dolly insisted that he wouldn't be allowed to train.

This, of course, left young Jaune with quite an inferiority complex, which slowly developed into quite a negative personality. He believed that he was useless, more useless than anyone on the planet.

The only one who seemed to believe in him, and not in a sisterly way, was his uncle, who all ways trained him in secret when he was visiting, who died a month or so ago. When he was at the funeral, two things happened:

1: His father came home and told his family that he would be able to come home permanently soon as some things finished off. He left after the coffin was placed in the ground but came home 2 days later.

2:In his uncles will, Jaune was entrusted with a weird golden arrow, a stone dagger and a note that read "Your grandfather told me to give them to the next male heir to the family." Jaune put the arrow above his door, secured with the world's most secure substance, Blue-Tac, and he kept the knife next to his bed, in a chest of drawers.

Everything seemed to be going Jaunes way, well, except his uncles passing. Even luck seemed to be on his side, that was, until today.

Everything, at first, seemed to be normal. Trish and Jolyne were fighting over a piece of toast, his mother was currently freaking out over his little sister Teth's injuries, Daiya and Joan were probably still in their beds, Hato was probably still doing her hair and Lucy was away with her team on a mission, team LNSM. In short, it was a typical day. That was until his father called him into his study.

When he first walked in, he saw his father sitting there, currently smoking a cigarette. His father, Jotaro, was considered one of the strongest hunters in history. Not only did he defeat a goliath with his bear hands, he also ended it without a scratch on him. This, unfortunately, was also his last mission of team PIKA after everyone else died or went missing on it. He semi-retired from being a hunter after that, becoming a marine biologist after that, and only taking missions that were too good to pass up.

"Jaune, look, I'm not one to beat around the bush" said his father, giving what Jaune thinks is supposed to be a apologetic smile, but it makes him look like he just was really happy that this was happening,"but due to the fact that your mother and I can't afford to send you and all your sister's to Signal, we're going to have to face facts and-"

"I know what your going to say dad" said Jaune with a sigh, "you're just going to stop training me and I'm just going to not be a hunter." To most people, it looked as if Jaune had just accepted the news but, if you looked closely, you could see that his hands were clenched in his pockets and he was about to start crying. It was clear on closer inspection that he was trying to stop himself from both punching his father and crying.

"Look, if you were stronger-" his father started, but he never got to finish as Jaune just walked out the door. "Come back here this instant!" his father shouted out, trying to to swear around his family.

"Piss off you old prick!" shouted back Jaune, using the meanest and most insulting words in his ten year old vocabulary, as he started to run upstairs to his bedroom. When his sister Hato decided to try and shout at Jaune for shouting at his father, he just hissed "shut up you idiot" at her which, after he thought about it was a bit mean but he just needed to get the anger against him mother pretty much only allowing him to train with his uncle out of his system and Hato almost looked like his mothers identical twin.

When Jaune got to his bedroom, Jaune decided to slam his door, just to make sure his parent's heard it. He then jumped onto his bed...

At least, he tried to jump onto his bed, but he then realised that he couldn't walk. He could only barely move his head to try and find out why he couldn't walk.

He then found out why.

Pointing directly out of his shin, was the arrow his uncle had given him in his will. Then, he became rather sleepy.

"Well" thought Jaune,"its a fitting way for me to die. The failure of the Arc family killed by his incompetence." Then everything went black.

To Be Continued...

Right now

Suddenly, all the colour came back, but he wasn't in his room, it looked like a room, and there were three people in it and, wait, what in the name of god was that? It looked like something that came out of the black lagoon. (he hated Jolyne for showing him that, he had nightmares for weeks.)

Ignoring that, he saw something come out of the electrical socket, and he unconsciously punched the guy in front of him away, wait, was that...

He could no longer think as he felt a searing pain come from his chest. When he looked down, he saw a fist coming through his chest. Jaune was crying and screaming in pain while the body he seemed to inhabit just shouted out "Bad Company!"

With that, some weird vehicles and, wait, are those toy soldiers? Wait, are they alive? Thats so cool!, super awesome toy soldiers appeared, but they were destroyed when more lighting came through his body.

The (what is that anyway?) thing that punched a whole in his chest started saying stuff and the body he inhabited started talking back but all Jaune could hear was himself screaming as it just got more and more and more painful. One of the guys tried to come and help the Jaune(?) but Jaune(?) just seemed to say "Stay back! You'll be dragged in too!"

He then felt the body being pulled back and then he started seeing black dots in his vision. The last thing he remembered the body saying was "Okuyasu, you were always holding me back." "That's a bit rude" thought Jaune.

He woke up again, this time he was back in his bedroom. On his bed. He then realised that his dad was also in his room.

"Jaune, are you all right? I heard you screaming while lying down on the floor" asked his dad."It sounded like you were being attacked"

"No, I'm fine" said Jaune. He decided that telling his dad that he just dreamed he was killed by a weird yellow thing was just too weird.

His dad looked skeptical about that but seemed to buy it. "All right then, but get dressed, it's noon."

After his dad left, Jaune started to get changed but, after he took off his shirt, he saw it. It was a fist shaped mark that was right in the middle of his chest. After he saw that, he knew whatever happened when he was asleep, it wasn't a dream.

When he saw this, he remembered that the Jaune(?) shouted something out and then weird vehicles and super awesome toy soldiers appeared. It was something weird. Seven Nation Army? No, that's not it. Five Finger Death Punch? No, that's not it either. Was it Worse Company? No, thats too stupid. No, wait, it was Bad Company.

"Bad Company" said Jaune and, just like that, the weird vehicles and super awesome toy soldiers appeared. Jaune almost started laughing.

"With this power, I, Jaune Arc, shall surpass even my father in combat power!" Said Jaune, posing, then he heard his mum calling him down for lunch. "I shall start, after lunch!"

To Be Continued

Author Note:

Right, so, this is my first fan fic so if there are any rookie errors please point them out.

Anyway, yes, all of his sisters are different people from Jojo except Joan. Teth is Scots Gaelic for hot so she's this world's Hotpants. I borrowed the name Dolly from JeckTheParadoxes Stone Is Unbreakable.

Jotaro's team PIKA (Polnareff, Iggy, Kakyoin and Arc(Jotaro)) is the only name I could think of. If it seems that Jaune's vocabulary is too advanced remember, he's smart enough to fool Ozpin with his transcripts so that's my excuse. The Five Finger Death Punch reference is because they did a cover of Bad Company (which is really good). Jotaro may seem OOC but remember

1: He's speaking to a ten year old so he would try to not swear.

2:He was trying to be sympathetic but he didn't know about his wife trying to stop Jaune training.

As for pairings, there is likely to be none as **I CANNOT WRITE ROMANCES** and it would just end up embarrassing and forced and rushed.

MountainOutOfATim Out.


	2. Standing On The Shoulders Part 1

**I forgot to include this in the last chapter but, just so everyone knows, THIS WILL NOT BE A SUPER OP JAUNE STORY! He will not be able to kill a goliath with a simple volley of bullets and a sneeze, he will be, at most, simply above average. Got that? good.**

 **Also, I OWN NOTHING**

 **Chapter 2: Standing On The Shoulders Of Giants** **Part 1**

8 Years Later

Sometimes Jaune really hated his sisters. Of course, most of the time they were bearable, that is not when they are forcing him to wear a dress, but they all went to Beacon. (Everyone except his older sister Janie, who chose to go to Atlas Academy , or Atlas Academy For Posh Twats as his dad calls it.)

So, when he asked them "Oh is there anything special I should take?" one of the should have mentioned the fact that you have to take a bullhead to Beacon, so he would have brought some motion sickness pills.

He reflected on this as the bullhead he was riding suddenly lurched to the left. As that happened, he realized that he should probably start looking for a bin to vomit in. As he was searching for a couple of minutes, he finally saw it, the holy grail, the most beautiful thing he ever saw, the bullhead's bin.

He was nearly there, when some blonde girl stepped in his way and said "Guess the view isn't for everyone, is it?". After he heard her saying that, he looked to the left and saw how high he was. Normally, he would be fine as he didn't have a fear of heights, but because they were moving he started puking like there was no tomorrow. The blonde girl started to freak out but Jaune just ignored her. Its her fault for stepping in the way of someone who was very clearly sick.

After the bullhead landed, Jaune ran out and started to praise the land. After embarrassing himself for ten minutes, he heard a loud explosion and, instead of doing the sensible thing and use his family's secret technique in the opposite direction, he decided to go and investigate the blast.

When he got to where the explosion happened, he saw a young girl just sitting in the middle of the crater. He heard the young girl say "Welcome to beacon..." sadly to herself. Before he even knew what he was doing, he just walked up to her and asked "You need a hand?." The girl looked up and said "Are you the guy who threw up on the bullhead?"

After introducing himself, and ranting about how terrible motion sickness can be, he learned that the girl's name was Ruby, and she used a scyther rifle (scythe/sniper rifle) called Crescent Rose, she asked "So what weapons do you use?." With that, Jaune pulled out a saber. "This" said Jaune "is equum gladio, it does transform, but I'm not gonna tell you what it transforms into, it's a surprise." With that, Ruby started pouting until she realised "Wait, what way is it to the opening ceremony?" "Don't worry" said Jaune "I know the way, I learned it earlier."

This, technically, wasn't true. What he did was that he sent one of his weird flying vehicles he got from his stand (the stand seemed to call it a helicopter) to scout around and see if they could see the opening ceremony. Luckily, after a minute or two, he saw the great hall where the opening ceremony was taking place so he directed Ruby there.

After they got to the auditorium, Ruby went to go be with her sister (e.g: abandon Jaune) but Jaune didn't care, because he was too busy trying to get his scroll to work, for some reason the plug he used earlier seems to have broken it, and now his scroll just refuses to turn on. "Goddam cheap charger" he cursed under his breath. He decided to focus on what the headmaster was saying now, he had started talking about a minute ago, imagine how much wisdom he would gain by just-

Wait

Where is everyone going?

He then saw Ruby and her sister so he decided to go over and ask them whats happening. "Hey Ruby" said Jaune "whats happening now? I wasn't listening to the speech, I got too preoccupied trying to fix my phone." Ruby was just about to answer when her sister butted in.

"So, vomit boy, you're the one who came to my sister's rescue?" Said the older sister, who Jaune was told was called Yang by Ruby. "Yeah, and can you please not call me that" said Jaune "motion sickness is a much-" "Ruby already told me about your rant, I know how common motion sickness is from this brunette girl I knew from Signal , just follow us, we'll show you the way to the sleeping area. Think of it as payment for helping Ruby out."

With that, the unlikely trio headed for the sleeping area. Jaune said goodbye to Ruby and Yang and went to get changed. He looked inside his bag and cursed. His really comfy and warm green onsie with tiny army soldiers on it had holes in it! He knew late night target practice was a bad idea! He didn't have anything else to wear, so topless and his trackies it is.

He knew he'd get some reaction when he went outside, what he didn't expect was that Yang would wolf-whistle and then gasp. He should have expected it though, its not normal for a guy to have a huge burn mark in the vague shape of a fist right over the chest.

"How did ya get that, vomit boy?" asked Yang. "I honestly have no idea Yang, I went to sleep one night when I was ten, and it was just there when I woke up." Of course, he could tell her that he had dreamed that he had been punched through the chest in the dream he had when he was asleep and that he unlocked **_BAD_ _COMPANY_ ** at the same time, but he didn't want her to think he's crazy or something. No, it's much safer to lie and say he has no idea.

Yang looked like she was going to ask more questions but then some girl with white hair, a scar over her eye and beautiful, delicate, perfect hands... "I need to stop talking to uncle Kira" thought Jaune, annoyed at himself, and completely ignoring the white haired girl."EXCUSE ME! Could you please LISTEN!" screamed the white haired girl into Jaune's ear, making him jump in surprise.

"Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts, could you please tell me what you are talking about?" said Jaune, trying to play off jumping in the air in surprise."I was just asking if you could quiet down as SOME OF US are TRYING TO SLEEP!" said the white haired girl, obviously missing the irony of the situation. Jaune was about to point this out when the girl stormed off, muttering about "Idiotic Blondes."

Jaune then got into his sleeping bag, on the boy's side of the room, then fell swiftly to sleep, dreaming of being the greatest huntsman in the world. Its a shame he wasn't a little more observant, because if he was, he would've noticed a hand, coming seemingly coming from nowhere, put a letter next to his sleeping bag.

As he woke up, he saw the letter; frowning, he opened it, had a quick look at what it said, made sure no one else was watching, then destroyed it by having **_BAD COMPANY_** fire at it.

Jaune, not feeling particularly hungry that morning, decided to just grab his weapon from his locker. On his way there, he realized that he didn't have a clue where his locker was, all he knew was the locker number that he received on his scroll. He knew it was locker 636, but he didn't know where that was. He then saw the White haired girl talking to some red-head he knew from somewhere. Deciding that there was no harm in asking, he went over to try and find out where his locker was.

As he got closer he saw that the white haired girl was laughing maniacally so he decided, instead of going near the two girls, he used his family's secret technique and ran for his life. He then hid in the trash can until he heard a tannoy: "could all initiates wanting to take the beacon entrance exam please make their way to the cliff."

Shit.

He was so screwed, he didn't know where his locker was, oh my god, he was going to die, he couldn't find his locker and go to the cliff at the same time, he had no way to defend himse-

It was at this exact moment that Velvet, a rabbit faunus, decided that it was safe to go and get some breakfast. She said she waited until now just in case there was any racists in the new initiates but this wasn't true. She was just easily startled and afraid of other people. She had just got her breakfast (carrot cake) and was just walking to a table when she heard a loud voice scream out "FUCK ME I'M AN IDIOT." This startled her so much that she dropped her cake. As she looked down upon it, she swore vengance upon whom ever caused her to drop her cake.

Not knowing of the vendetta Velvet swore for the sake of her cake, Jaune raced for the cliff, trying to not be late. As he got there, he saw that the headmaster had just finished speaking. As he ran closer to the head he said "I'm sorry sir but I mISS-", because, when he was running to apologie to the headmaster for being late, he stepped on one of the launchpads. This caused a few chuckles from the assembled initiates, a sigh from Deputy headmistress Gylnda Goodwitch and a smirk from Headmaster Ozpin.

"OH GOD!" said Jaune, as he realized that he was 60m in the air with no parachute. He decided to improvise by using **_BAD COMPANY'S_** so-called helicopters and parachutes to slow down his descent.

As he landed, he noticed that red eyes had appeared around him. It turns out that he had landed in the middle of a pack of beowolves. While he could handle them, albeit with difficulty, he once again cursed his luck. Of course he would land in the middle of a pack of bloody beowolves, normally a death sentence to a hunter-in-training with no weapon.

As Jaune prepared to fight, he saw Ruby jump out from the bushes. "Hey Jaune!" she said, looking completely oblivious to the pack around her, "so, partner's?"

Jaune nodded, then quickly got into his battle pose...

Only to see Ruby absolutely demolishing the Beowolves, not needing any help at all. It was almost disturbingly funny how easily the beowolves fell, one was decapited for a second then disappeared into black mist. Then Ruby turned to face him."Can I see what your sword does now?" She asked, with eyes like a hungry wolf's.

 **To be continued**

Author Note:

Well, this is embarrassing.

What happened was that I had wanted to make this 4k words long but then, for some reason, I couldn't think up what happened next. This, also paired with the fact that I can only work on it Saturday and Sunday and the fact that I managed to pull LR Broly in DBZ dokkan battle left me kinda screwed. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I just need to think of a combination of J, R, N and W for the team name, with R coming first. After that, get ready for some good-old fashioned stand battles.

THINGS/ REFERENCES:

Kira: This is alt-dimension Kira, where he takes the place of Jotaro

Equum Gladio: It literally is just "Horse Sword." Its a Calvary sword, as they are associated, at least to me, with commander's leading their men to battle on horseback.

MountainOuttaATim out, except for the (non-cannon) Whitley bit.

 **OMAKE: Paranoia's Poisoned Door**

Whitley liked to think that he was a nice person. He wasn't like his father, but everybody else thought he was. He tried to get into his fathers good books since he was the youngest. Its the only way he could ever dream of being the heir to the SDC. And unlike the

DIRTY ROTTEN BASTARDS HE HAD AS SISTERS!

He knew that if he obeyed his father, got into his good books and played the subservient son, the title of heir was as good as his. It didn't mean he hated his sisters, god no, Weiss was alright until

SHE BETRAYED THE FAMILY, JUST LIKE THAT BITCH WINTER!

One of the ways he could get a good standing, was by completing negotiations that benefited the SDC above all else. Most of the time, these deals were easy. A little wine here and a few threats there and they were eating out the palm of his hand. This was not one of these deals.

He should have guessed this wouldn't be easy when Colbert said he should come. Colbert always made these deals more difficult. By always shooing away good deals because "a professional like me can always get better deals than a child." Honestly, if he keeps on insulting him, he's tempted to just kill him and blame it on the White Fang.

Whitley actually admires the man he's negotiating with, he's smart enough to accept Whitley's offer, but the problem is his assistant. The assistant is dumb, dumb enough to insult the SDC and call them vampires, sucking up poorer companies after forcing them out of business. Whitley ignores it, he's above those kind of petty insults.

The deal goes through, no thanks to that pompus git Colbert. Its a good deal all around, in his opinion. Its more than what the owner would earn in a year, and the SDC gets access to 10 more mines.

The assistant seems to really want to provoke Whitley but he ignores most of the insults. That is, of course, until the assistant hopes that the White Fang kills Whitley and his family. That is where he crossed the line. Does he know, how many of his family and close family friends were killed by those

SELF RIGHTEOUS, GOD FORSAKEN MONGRELS?

It seems that the assistant needs to be taught a lesson.

NIGHT, ATLAS

The assistant is getting in his car, but stops when he sees an errie shadow loom over him. He knows what's coming, he's going to get mugged. But he has something for situations like these.

It's a Vulture 6100, one of the finest handguns that civilians are allowed to own. With a rate of 4 bullets per second, any robber or grimm that manages to make it inside the walls are dead before they even know what hit them.

He quickly pulls it out, points it at the shadow and then...

Then...

Wait, where did the...

It was at that presice moment that the assistant felt a great pain coming from his chest, it felt like he was impailed. The last thing he heard before it all went black was a voice, that sounded vaguely familiar, hissing "never insult my family again, you bitch."

DAY, SCHNEE MANNOR

When Whitley went to look at the morning paper, he smirked when he read

ANOTHER WHITE FANG TERRORIST FOUND DEAD! A HOLE IN CHEST IN THE SAME PLACE AS THE OTHERS!

He honestly had no idea that he was a faunus when he killed him, but he was thankful. It was so much easier that destroying the face and just putting faunus features and a white fang mask down. Sure, he destroyed the face anyway, that bastard thought he could get away with wishing death on his family, but at least he only had to put the mask down this time.

He started walking, summoning his stand to walk beside him. With KING CRIMSON by his side, no one ever had a chance of getting away with insulting the SDC if he had anything to say about it...


End file.
